


ghosting along

by arklie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, hes a ghost, obito lives but not really, the tiniest of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: The past haunts Kakashi, still."Hey, hey, hey, hey, Bakashi!Hokage-sama, wake up!"Has he mentioned that the past isreally fucking annoying?"Go away," he groans, voice raspy from sleep, putting his soft pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the noise.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	ghosting along

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a fic that got longer than necessary, and i got pretty annoyed that i cant finish it. but i thought this part is good enough to post on its own without the full context. so. :-)
> 
> unbetaed.

The past haunts Kakashi, still.

"Bakashi." Disturbing his blissful sleep once again, and Kakashi—despite years and years of conditioning himself to a subconscious level to react to potential threat in his sleep—has grown to react to the ghost of the past's voice like a very bad no good alarm noise. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, Bakashi!  _ Hokage-sama, _ wake up!"

Has he mentioned that the past is  _ really fucking annoying? _

"Go away," he groans, voice raspy from sleep, putting his soft pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the noise. Maybe if he fucks off long enough to good ol' dreamland Obito will stop caring and leave him alone for the rest of the day. Wasn’t that kind of the point of Eternal Tsukuyomi, anyways? It was just Obito’s fancy-talk for ‘hey, let’s take a nap forever’, Kakashi is  _ sure _ .

For a while it is quiet, and at the corner of his barely functioning mind Kakashi wonders if he had won this morning. Doubt quickly forms, because this is Obito he's talking about, and Obito is (was?) nothing if not stubborn, defying even death like it was Wednesday.

("You—" Kakashi stammers, frozen in his place on the comfort of the Hokage seat, staring to where the air has swirled open a hole in thin air. Where a familiar figure now stands, blue robe and high collar hiding what Kakashi knows is a mess of scars and patchwork of skin and plant matter.

"Obito?"

"Hey, Kakashi." Obito waves, trying to maintain a casual smile like he didn't  _ die  _ for Kakashi for the second time. "I figure I'd- go, to congratulate you personally."

The both of them pause, Kakashi with his eye wide in shock while Obito taps his foot awkwardly.

"Congratulations," he says, and despite the humor in the way he gestures towards Kakashi in his newly-gained Hokage robe and hat, there's something else Kakashi can't quite register. "For getting my dream job."

"I—" Kakashi's voice catches, and despite everything, despite the possibilities of this being a sick prank played by his mind, he can't help but to— _ accept  _ it. Still, he takes a deep breath, calming the quick beats of his heart.

"You're dead," he says, calm and factual.

Out of the possibilities, Kakashi wouldn't have considered a  _ grin  _ to be Obito's response, wide and mischievous like they were younger, more innocent with less scars on their body and heart. "Zetsu did call me a cockroach, didn't he?" He replies with familiar overconfidence, one Kakashi hasn’t seen in too many years, hands on his hips.)

He doesn't bother to check, because he's still very comfortably tucked in under his blanket, and is already drifting back to sleep. Obito's stubbornness is  _ his  _ loss, because it's the weekends and there's _no way_ Kakashi's going to willingly wake up at seven-something. Five days of Hokage's work is a pain in the ass. He's fairly certain he'd give himself a carpal tunnel if he continues to reign for another year.

At the edge of sleep once more, Kakashi wonders if he can hand over the position to a dead man.

A sudden flare of chakra snaps his eyes open in alarm, and before he can react, there's a weight falling heavily next to him, sending him flying off his bed very rudely with a yelp.

Kakashi falls face first to the floor. And for the first time in eight months, he hates Gai for getting him the bounciest, most comfortable mattress of his dreams.

"What." He hastily sits up, one hand on the floor and one holding his aching face, as he stares to the floor, then to the semi-translucent figure sitting on  _ his  _ bed with the most shit-eating grin on his scarred face. Kakashi feels utterly betrayed by the universe and whatever is guarding the afterlife for letting Obito  _ out _ . "What the  _ fuck _ ?"

Because last time he checked, Obito was the definition of a  _ ghost _ . He's always been— _ there _ , sure. Kakashi can hear and talk and bicker at him, but physical contact has never been successful, be it between skin and skin or the environment. 

Obito had lamented about it, in exaggerated flair like Kakashi didn't know how much it really saddened him.  _ Oh, well, the dead can't be beggars _ , he'd said.

Obito's body was… destroyed, that's the most delicate way Kakashi could put it. Turned to dust and ashes. Gone. Obito had told him that he was certain he could _ Kamui _ himself out of the afterlife, body and all, if he still had it.

There's always a thought lingering at the corner of Kakashi's head, if it would've helped if he had gathered Obito's— _ remains _ , in an urn or a jar or something of the likes.

“Pretty cool, right?” Obito sets his feet down on the floor, hands on his knees as his legs sway lightly. There’s a giggle in his voice and he’s just so  _ giddy _ , so  _ proud of himself  _ and Kakashi wants to  _ kick his teeth in _ . “I can’t believe I never thought of it until now. It’s so  _ simple _ .”

“Thought of  _ what? _ ” Kakashi bites, still so so grumpy in his sleepiness, because it’s  _ the weekend  _ and Obito wakes him up at—he squints at the clock in his room, which he can’t see in the dark. Damn it. His point still stands.

A boop on his exposed nose is Obito’s first answer, and no matter how much Kakashi tries to maintain his grumpiness, he doesn’t quite have the heart to. Obito’s grin grows wider—it looks more like a smile now—and his face lights up in a way it hasn’t since the first time he reappeared. “This.” His friend leans down, getting on his knees in front of Kakashi with that sweet, wonderful smile, hands cupping Kakashi’s face.

His hands are warm, though a bit… odd. It doesn’t feel like the warmth of human skin, instead like leaning close to a campfire. It’s still comfortable, welcome, it’s just a strange feeling.

“I- I fo- I focused my chakra enough to manifest some part of my body. Like—” Obito’s words are caught by his own giggles, something halfway a sob. Despite that, despite the rapid blinks of Obito’s eyes, it doesn’t sound like a bad thing. “Like this!” He squishes Kakashi’s face in his hands, so giddy and so bright and so  _ happy _ . “I didn’t think it would work!”

Kakashi wills himself to wake up completely, opening the eye he had trained to keep shut to memorize the perfect way Obito lights up like the sun.

“Can I—” Obito swallows, eyes staring at Kakashi intently, almost sheepishly. He’s adorable, like that. “Can I kiss you?”

There’s no way Kakashi can say no to that—not that he wants to. So he returns the smile, and leans closer for the kiss. Obito is giggling against his lips and tears are falling down his face and it’s—good.

Obito pulls back to gasp out a sob-laugh, not bothering to wipe his tears, and leans closer for more. And Kakashi thinks maybe waking up early isn’t always so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me at @kisamehoshigaki on tumblr!


End file.
